Así empezó todo
by Rhythm15
Summary: Escena en la que Prusia conoce a Gilbird.


He escrito este oneshot porque _necesitaba escribir algo_. Urgentemente. Así que pedí a alguien que me diera un tema que resultó ser "La historia de cómo Gilbert encuentra a Gilbird". No era lo que esperaba cuando pregunté, pero bueno. Podría haber sido peor. El resultado es el siguiente:

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

La joven personificación de cabello blanco y ojos rojos se sentó apoyando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Había sido un día muy extraño - por no decir traumático - y tenía mucho sobre lo que pensar.

-Esto debe de ser un sueño-murmuró Prusia, sintiendo la brisa jugar con su cabello, blanco como el paisaje al que representaba cubierto de nieve durante el frío invierno.

-Piyo.

Para su sorpresa, alguien... o tal vez algo... habló. Bueno, en realidad lo correcto sería decir que "pió". Por increíble que pareciera, la nación entendió lo que otros no habrían sabido interpretar.

-Una pesadilla, pues-respondió sin abrir los ojos.

-Piyo.

¿Entonces qué demonios es?-preguntó alzando la voz, ligeramente molesto. No le gustaba que nada ni nadie le llevara la contraria.

-Piyo...

Fue en ese momento, ni antes ni después, cuando la personificación abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que lo que le había estado respondiendo era un pájaro amarillo posado en una rama baja del árbol sobre el cual él mismo estaba apoyado.

-No me puedo creer que esté hablando con un pájaro-volvió a murmurar.

-¡Piyo!

-Con un pájaro muy mono-se corrigió, hablando por primera vez en un tono normal-. Quiero decir, un pájaro muy genial.

Por extraño que pareciera, el joven no quería ofender al animal.

-Piyo. PIYO. ¿Piyo?

Gilbert tenía la impresión de que el ave quería seguir discutiendo, pero que había preferido callar a tiempo. El pensamiento de que el animal parecía un polluelo pasó fugazmente por su mente.

-Veras, Hungría es un chico-empezó a explicarle el joven-. Y él... ¡ella!... no lo sabe. Esto es de locos.

-Piyo.

-Es obvio que no todo el mundo puede ser tan inteligente y avispado como yo...

-¡Piyo!

El ave sonó dolida por su comentario.

-Vale, tú te acercas bastante-admitió-. Pero, a lo que iba, Hungría no puede ir actuando como un hombre. Debería aprender a cocinar, a limpiar y esas cosas.

-Pi-piyo...

-¿No estás de acuerdo?-se sorprendió- ¿Acaso crees que sería una buena guerrera?

-Piyo. Piyo. Pi~yo~

-Entiendo-aceptó, después de meditarlo unos segundos-. Tienes razón, sería mejor que Austria. Pero eso no tiene ningún mérito; hasta una niña sería mejor que Austria.

-¡Piyo!

El prusiano optó por cambiar el tema que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba trayendo.

-Hablando de chicos y chicas. ¿Tú qué eres?

-¡PIYO!

-Ah, así me gusta. Un tío fuerte y masculino como yo. Kesesesese-rió.

-Piiiyo~

El pájaro salió volando de la rama donde había estado durante toda la conversación y aterrizó sobre el cabello del albino. Piaba alegremente.

-Oh, ya veo que te gusto. Tienes buen gusto, amigo-sonrió.

-Piyo. Piiiyo~

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? Déjame pensar.

-¿Piyo?

-Bueno, como eres bastante genial y el increíble Prusia necesita un buen guerrero fiel... Tienes pinta de ser el rey de los aires. Te admito como compañero-dijo, acariciando con cuidado a su nueva mascota.

-¡Piyo!

-Me alegra de que estés contento. Pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Piyo?

-Si vuelvo a confundir el sexo de alguien...-se sonrojó, dejando inacabada la frase. Por suerte, su interlocutor sabía qué quería decir.

-Piyo. Piyo. Piyo.

-Vale, confiaré en tu instinto animal.

-Piyo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos, disfrutando del momento.

-Espera, te falta un nombre. Mmmm... ¿Prusia II?

-...

-¿No? ¿Awesomebird?

-Pi-yo-Pi-yoooo.

El animal no parecía aprobar los nombres que su amo iba sugiriendo. No le acababa de convencer cómo sonaban.

-Cierto, muy largo. ¿Qué te parece Gilbird? Así todo el mundo sabrá que eres mi genial amigo.

-Piyo~

-Genial. Vamos, Gilbird, tenemos que ir a patear traseros en el campo de batalla. No puedo dejar que una niña lo haga mejor que yo.

Desde ese día se formó un vínculo entre la nación y la mascota, vínculo que se fortalecería más adelanté cuando Hungría intentó freír (literalmente) a Gilbird. A partir de ahí, se limitó a golpear con su nueva sartén al no-tan-inocente albino.

* * *

Review? Please~

PD: Tal vez edite esto un poco en el futuro.


End file.
